Room of The All Knowing
by carrotUp
Summary: Summary: Do you ever wonder what's in Itachi's room. Naruto, being the mischievous boyfriend, wanted to spice up things with Sasuke. What other way than having sex in his boyfriend's brother's room. Warning! Will contain mature content. Rated Xxx MaleXMale.


Rom of The All Knowing

Summary: Do you ever wonder what's in Itachi's room. Naruto, being the mischievous boyfriend, wanted to spice up things with Sasuke. What other way than having sex in his boyfriend's brother's room. Warning! Will contain mature content. Rated Xxx MaleXMale.

Author's note:. I wanted to do some side story's from _An Accident Waiting to Happen._ Hope you enjoy J

Naruto and Sasuke have been together for 2 years now. Sasuke transferred from an Ivy League University to Somerset University. Although it was a huge step down from Yale. He didn't find it reasonable to stay for something he wasn't passionate about. Also Naruto went to the same school, that was a plus. His father still blames Naruto, but he is slowly easing in on him. Naruto was entertaining when gambling with his Father. His Father loved winning so…win win?

Naruto would come by during the weekends to study and…..other things. Today was going to be filled with excitement. Sasuke's parents were out of town for a company party and Itachi only stays on the holidays. His room never once changed. That's when Naruto had an idea. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and headed up the stairs. "What the hell! There's no rush idiot." He was answered with his mouth tongue down his throat. Naruto grabbed by the waist and pulled him to his body. Naruto worked his way to the bedroom. He grabbed Sasuke's ass with a harsh grip. Sasuke moaned in pleasure and Naruto could feel the vibration against his mouth. He worked his mouth down to his adams apple. It wasn't until Naruto pushed Sasuke down onto the bed that something was right.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he looked around. His face paled as soon as Naruto turned on the lights. Naruto saw the utter surprise in Sasuke's face. "What the fuck Naruto! This is Itachi's room. Do you want to die! No you won't die, you will wish you were dead once he deals with you if he finds out about this!" He rushing to the door but Naruto grabbed him from behind. Naruto pushed his fully clothed erection pressed against Sasuke's ass. He played slipped his hands under Sasuke's shirt and started rubbing his nipples.

"y-you fucking dick" Sasuke could feel Naruto's obvious erection. "You think your dick can make me do anything, think again moron. I have enough self-control." Sasuke smirked as he reached for the door handle, thinking he won over his lover. Well apparently Naruto wasn't having it. He usually obeys Sasuke on a daily basis, but in bed, that's where he feels the most dominant. He also knew that Sasuke enjoys being handled harshly. He never holds back when pleasuring his lover. It Also extremely satisfies his desires seeing him break into pleasure. So when he gripped Sasuke's hair with one hand and the other grabbing one of Sasuke's hand behind his back, he didn't think twice of it really upsetting Sasuke. Sasuke had a bit of a masochist in him. He violently pushed him face down onto the bed.

Sasuke felt his sexual hunger but in the back of his head he kept thinking that this was his brothers room. He had to convince Naruto. He knew Naruto was a bit of a sadist when it comes to sex, which he fully welcomed. They both knew what the other liked. But, he also knew his brother. He was warned since birth to never set foot in his room. He was curious when he was 13. He didn't even make it a full turn of the knob before being stopped by him. He was terrifyingly angry at the attempt and gave him the most sinister look anyone could ever give. Even his father never looked as angry as his brother. Itachi was always a caring brother but at that moment, all that love was tucked away. Once he apologized to his brother profusely, he acted as if nothing happened. It scared the living shit out of him. Now he was in his room about to have sex with Naruto. "Naruto! I don't think you understand. This is Itachi were talking about. You can't be serious amount us fucking here are you?" Sasuke looked behind to face Naruto and he knew right away that the warning was clearly missed by this stubborn idiot.

"Oh come on Sasuke, doesn't it turn you on having sex in a forbidden area. " He took off his shirt and slowly undo his pants. Sasuke only looked in anticipation. "besides I'm not the only one turned on. Well fix the way things are today, its not like his coming tonight. Besides we can look around to see what your brother is hiding. You've gotta be curious."

"Are you in fucking high school, 'forbidden area' we've done it at the park, the cemetery, and in parking lot of a bank. Your lucky your mutt of a friend got rid of it." Naruto thought secretly, _he actually gave me the footage._ "Come on Sasuke look at this room. It's dying to be discovered." At this Naruto tried to open the drawer by the bedside. He nudged and nudged but it would open. Sasuke was terrified and tried to stop him but Naruto just pulled harder and it snapped open. "You fucking retard, what the actual fuck are you doing. I had nothing to do with this! I'm leaving. Its probably all boring stuff like a-" Sasuke had to take a minute from what Naruto just pulled out. "A dildo" Naruto said. It was huge and black. His brothers favorite color. He even wears black nail polish, just not at home where their parents see it. Apparently everything black was his favorite.

Naruto smiled and put on the bed instead of putting it away. "No." Sasuke said directly. "Sorry Sasuke but I don't think you have a choice. He grabbed the his wrist placed them on the bed post being held by….handcuffs? "W-what the hell, where did you get those?" Naruto smiled, "Apparently your brother knows how to play."

Authors note: so there's the first chapter. I'll probably do three or two chapters in total. I'll probably make an account for adult fanfic and ao3 just in case this one gets taken down. I hope it won't come to that. Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get this next chapter in quickly since it's a bit of a tease :P


End file.
